ReEducation Through Labor
by TheVicksburg
Summary: AU;"The engine roars and then it gives, But never dies, 'Cuz we don't live, We just survive. Our days are precious and so few, We all reap what we are due, Under this sky no longer blue, We bring the dawn long overdue. We crawl all over you." Songfic


'**Re-Education (Through Labor) by Rise Against**

**I love this song, I mean obsessed with it. I couldn't resist writing a one-shot with it! This is actually my first one-shot/fan-fic set in AU …. It most likely will suck but I could care less ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot. The rest belongs to its respective owner(s). **

**Now, please review or my pet killer Panda, Jianyu, will mutilate and devour your soul and body. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Re-Education (Through Labor)**

_To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away  
To the rhythm of the awful rusted machines_

_We toss and turn but don't sleep  
Each breath we take makes us thieves  
Like causes without rebels  
Just talk but promise nothing else_

The sound of heartbeats pounding away floated throughout the small makeshift cabin, drowning in the rhythm of the awful rusted machines towering over the small home. The bodies in the cots tossed and turned, eyes wide open, staring at the peeling ceiling. Along with the pounding of their hearts, the awful rhythm of the rusted machines, their shallow breathing mixed in with the symphony of despair. The cause for their pain and despair was just talk with no promises fulfilled.

_We crawl on our knees for you  
Under a sky no longer blue_

_We sweat all day long for you  
But we sow seeds to see us through  
Cause sometimes dreams just don't come true  
We wait to reap what we are due  
_

They crawled on their knees under the redden and black sky, struggling to complete the tasks set by the leader of the mutants, Charles Xavier. His Institute was no more than a concentration camp, to teach control by labor and to do his dirt work. Kurt Wagner, also known in Germany as the Incredible Nightcrawler, wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, brushing sweat of the blue fur covering his body as he, along with Scott Summers, or Cyclops, dragged massive bags of seeds, sowing them into the harvesting grounds. Their dreams of freedom of persecution were nothing but dreams, never to come true. No had the courage to step up, with everyone, to reap what they were due.

_  
To the rhythm of a time bomb ticking away  
And the blare of the sirens combing the streets  
Chased down like dogs we run from  
Your grasp until the sun comes up  
_

Marie Darkholme and Katherine Pryde, or the Rogue and Shadowcat, listened to the ticking of the clock, always mistaking it for a time bomb, set to rid humanity of their existence. The blare of sirens combed the streets, a signal for the mutants to run for cover, chased down and grasped until sunrise arrived, beaten and tortured until then.

_  
We crawl on our knees for you  
Under a sky no longer blue  
We sweat all day long for you  
But we sow seeds to see us through  
Cause sometimes dreams just don't come true  
Look now at what they've done to you  
_

Jean Grey and Evan Daniels crawled under the tangle of electrical cords, told to disconnect a broken cord and replace it. Cuts gashed blood as they weaved through the mess of metallic conductors.

Kurt and Scott collapse as the hidden sun's heat beat down on their sweating and tired bodies, only to be thrown around by one of the H.Y.D.R.A. torture agents and occasionally beaten mentally by an experimented and unconscious telepath.

Rogue and Katherine continued peeling the mold and overgrown weeds off the walls of the metal headquarters, that they were forced to stare at and dream about, only to remember and see what humanity had done to them.

_  
White needles buried in the red  
The engine roars and then it gives  
But never dies  
'Cuz we don't live  
We just survive_

_On the scraps that you throw away  
_

White needles lay scattered in the pools of red, used to re-paint the motorcycle for the Wolverine. The engine roars to life, giving hope to those fixing it, only to be frightened once it gives. Only to be told by the weak Marvel Girl;

"It won't die. It's like us, we don't live, we just survive by what those monsters throw at us." She smiles before falling to the ground, Scott runs to help her, soon surrounded by the other mutants.

"Damn, what do we do know?" Evan asked, looking at the garage opening, expecting one on the H.Y.D.R.A. agents to barrel in and attack them, sighing in relief when nothing came in.

"Revolt?" Katherine suggested, leaning against a support beam, Rogue nodding in agreement. "Tha' sounds like a good idea."

"It's about time." Kurt supplied. Scott stared at the shivering body of his love interest before gathering her in his arms and standing.

_  
I won't crawl on my knees for you  
I won't believe the lies that hide the truth  
I won't sweat one more drop for you  
_

The H.Y.D.R.A. guards spun around at the sound of metal groaning, only to be stabbed through the stomach into the wall. Spyke and Nightcrawler raced past the bleeding and moaning guards, attacking and killing backup. They exchanged smirks before stopping and glaring at the mind controlled earth bender.

_'Cuz we are the rust upon your gears  
_

The control scientists stared at the hole in the computer screen, then to the Cyclops and the Rogue staring at them with menacing smiles.

"We are the rust upon your gears." Rogue leaped forward, a hand outstretched, barreling into the tall and more muscular man, Cyclops throwing the latter into the sparking hole, both mutants staring at the convulsing and burning body.

_We are the insect in your ears  
We crawl  
We crawl  
We crawl... all over you_

Shadowcat jogged through the unconscious and twitching bodies of the guards, leaning forward into the leader and whispering in his ear; "We are the insects in you ears," before phasing through him and through the blood stained walls.

__

We sow the seeds to see us through  
Our days are precious and so few  


"We worked for shit!" Spyke yelled over his shoulder and he and Nightcrawler ran to the front doors of the holding chamber.

"Our days are precious and so few!" Nightcrawler pointed out before 'bamfing' them out into the open field surrounding the headquarters.

_We all reap what we are due  
Under this sky no longer blue  
_

"We all reap what we are due!" Rogue cried as she knocked more men unconscious, followed by Cyclops shooting more men away. They dashed to the door as Cyclops blasted the door out, yellow and orange rays of sunlight blinded them before they caught sight of the light blue sky above them.

_We bring the dawn long overdue  
_

Darkness formed over the Quarters of the Hell hole, the dawn long overdue rose over the horizon, bringing tranquility to the smiling and cheering mutant watching the metal chamber implode and burst into flames. They all exchanged smiles, the brightest was that of Scott, staring into the green eyes of Jean Grey, leaning in his arms.

_We crawl  
We crawl  
We crawl... all over you_


End file.
